Un miembro mas
by fate.izumi
Summary: Hayate vuelve a reunir a Nanoha y Fate para darles un noticion. Una historia con bastante... BASTANTE humor!¡Todo está de cabeza! Y Hayate no faltará con su "autoridad" para demostrar que no hay nada mejor que molestar a las personas a su alrededor xD
1. Chapter 1

NOTA: Este fic esta escrito con palabras en japones!!, ha cierto, si esperan algo con sentido olvidenlo =D, las que leyeron los _'Comics'_ y los 4komas lo entenderan xD y quienes no bueno aquí les dejo un link para que se los bajen:

?t=2606

**Capitulo I**

Era un día como cualquiera la enforcer Fate Testarossa Hallaoun estaba revisando unos papeles que su sucesora Teana Lanster le había dejado, la misma rutina de siempre hasta que recibió una llamada.

"¿Fate-chan?" pregunto una chica de cabello corto y castaño oscuro

"¡Hayate!" Pregunto la rubia mirando a la pantalla

"¡Fate-chan! Cuanto tiempo sin verte querida amiga"

"Lo mismo digo Hayate, dime ¿paso algo?" Pregunto preocupada la enforcer

"¡No! ¿Es que acaso no te puedo llamar como amiga tuya que soy?" Respondió con el ceño fruncido la castaña

"Hayate, sabes que no es eso, solo que no estoy acostumbrada a recibir llamadas tuyas…"

"Claro mías no, pero si de Nanoha-chan ¿no?" dijo con malicia la ojiazul

"¡Hayate, no juegues con esas cosas!" Reprendió una muy sonrojada enforcer

"Bueno, Fate-chan, la verdad te llamaba porque necesito que vengas a mi oficina mañana a las 10 de la mañana" Dijo seriamente la castaña

"Esta bien, pero ¿Es algo serio? Porque por la expresión de tu cara podría hasta jurarlo"

"Fate-chan…-una sonrisa maliciosa-¡Jajajaja! No solamente quiero verte la cara y molestarte un rato frente a Nanoha-chan"

"¡Hayate! Te he dicho que no jue… un momento ¿Nanoha va ir?"

"Claro, sino seria aburrido molestarte, jajajaja, nos vemos adiós Fate-chan"

Antes que la rubia contestara la pantalla desapareció, la castaña había colgado la rubia suspiro, a veces las llamaditas de Hayate para _'molestar'_ tenían otra cosa escondida detrás de ella, así que, era mejor ir, no estaba segura de lo que la ojiazul tenia en mente pero si algo podría hasta jurar la enforcer, era que Yagami Hayate no iba a dejar de molestarla – Al menos veré a Nanoha… - luego de decir esto suspiro y volvió a firmar los papeles.

**Mid-Childa, Cuartel General 10:00 AM**

"Haber veamos que tenemos aquí… haber, ya está, dime Rein, ¿Te gusta este atuendo?" Una muy animada Hayate le preguntaba a su pequeña mostrándole un traje de _cosplayer_

"Mou, Hayate-chan deja de hacerme vestir esas cosas no me gustan"

"¡Pero si son preciosas Rein!, ven aquí, ¡De esta no te escapas!"

"¡Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! ¡Ayuda!"

"Hayate, ya estoy aquí" Dijo entrando una enforcer ojirubi

**Fate T. Hallaoun**

**POV**

Llegue al cuarto y abro de la puerta de lo mas tranquila, ni bien termine el saludo pude apreciar una escena no tan rara para mi, Hayate esta persiguiendo a Rein para ponerle los trajes de _cosplayer_ , en la sección 6 era de lo mas común ver a Hayate persiguiendo a cualquiera de sus guardianes para ponerles esas vestimentas -Suspire- Al cabo de unos segundos y luego que se dieran cuenta de mi presencia las chicas se arreglaron haciendo de cuenta que no había pasado nada ahí -Dios… Hayate, tu nunca vas a cambiar- me dije a mi misma, Hayate se sentó y aclaro la garganta mientras que Rein se ponía al lado de ella y me dijo

"¡Fate-chan! Tan puntual como siempre" Me dijo Sonriendo de oreja a oreja

"Pues, yo veo que tu tampoco cambias" Al decir esto Hayate suspiro

"Es cierto, nos conocemos desde los 9 años es imposible que no me conozcas muy bien del todo"

¡Pero ni siquiera hable de nuestra niñez o algo por el estilo, solo dije que no habías cambiado nada!

"Fate-chan" Oh no esa mirada no

"¿Si Hayate?" Respondí tragando saliva

"Te caería a pelo el traje de sacerdotisa de _Himenya Chikane_"

"¿¡QUE?! ¡Hayate de quien C… me estas hablando?"

"Mou olvide lo aburrida que es Fate-chan"

"¡Hayate ya deja de molestarme!"

"Are?, pero, si no he dicho nada sobre **NANOHA**-chan"

Es un hecho esta maldita sabe como manejarme a su antojo

"Por cierto Fate-chan, ¿Qué tal va en la escuela Vivio?"

"Hayate… ¡¡No veo a Vivio desde la ultima vez que se nos vio en el final de la serie!!"

"Fate-chan, ¡Estupida!, ¡no hables de esas cosas nos estamos saliendo del guión!

"Pero es la verdad Hayate-chan, no me gusto el hecho que Nanoha saliera con Yuuno al final ¿Sabes cuanto detesto al chico hurón?"

"Lo se, lo se, me lo has dicho una y otra vez cuando te emborrachabas conmigo"

"¡Hayate no es necesario que los demás sepan eso!"

"Pero si tu empezaste, además acuérdate que en el final Vivio no aparece con _'Scrya'_ sino con '_Takamachi_' "

"Hayate… ¡Yo también la firme! ¡Mi apellido también debió haber salido ahí!

"¡No es mi culpa! Es la de los productores por no tomar en cuenta tu esfuerzo, pero si lo pensamos bien, Fate-chan tu firmas todo lo que te den, apuesto que hasta firmas los papeles del baño"

"¡Hayate no digas idioteces yo no firmo los papeles del baño!… la punta hace que se rompan"

"¡¡Jajajajajajaja!! ¡Fate-chan eres única amiga! ¡¡Jajajajajajaja!!"

"Mou, deja de burlarte Hayate"

"Esta bien esta bien-dijo secándose las lagrimas de sus ojos- Fate-chan el asunto es que también tienes como hijo a Eriol, y a muchos niños mas, Fate-chan… ¡¡Eres la '_UNICEF'_ en persona!!" después de decirme eso continuo riéndose ya todo lo que le diga seria en vano pero aun así le respondí

"Si, pero no esta con mi firma sino con la de mi madre"

"Supuestamente tendrías la custodia al cumplir la mayoría de edad ¿no?"

"Pues, si"

"Fate-chan ¿Cuántos años tienes?"

"20"

"¿A que edad es la mayoría de edad?"

"Esto… 18"

"¡Estupida! Tienes 20 años y no te das cuenta! ¡¡Jajajajajaja!!"

"Mou, Hayate, deja de… olvídalo eres un caso perdido, bueno pero… ¡deja de reírte para que puedas escucharme!"

"Jajaja, ya ya dime"

"Aun así, los productores no tuvieron que omitir mi apellido"

"Bueno tu nombre es muy largo Fate-chan o quizá lo hicieron porque no querían admitir el hecho que nuestra historia sea _Yuri"_

"Una palabra mas sobre animes y hago que Bardiche te corte en dos"

"Ya, pero que amargada"

"Olvídalo, Hayate volvamos al tema ¿Para que me has llamado?"

"No te puedo decir hasta que no llegue Nanoha, no debe tardar, a esta hora ya termina con los estudiantes"

Suspire luego de ver como Hayate de nuevo se burlaba de mi, aunque ahora no se porque solo me miraba y se hechaba a reir, quizá era por el hecho que jamás me le declare a Nanoha, yo no se, con Hayate es difícil saber que tiene entre manos.

* * *

Al cabo de unos minutos la puerta se abrió y una figura mas se incorporo a las chicas que se encontraban en esa habitación

"Buenos días Hayate-chan"

"¡Nanoha-chan!, buenos días" Respondió la castaña de cabello corto

"Bu…Buenos días, Nanoha…" Dijo una enforcer avergonzada mirando al piso

"Fa… Fate… Fate-chan…¡¡Fate-chan!!" Exclamo la instructora quien al terminar de exclamar el nombre de la rubia se avalanzo a los brazos de esta haciendo que la enforcer se ponga nerviosa una vez mas.

'_Nanoha no me suelta, ¡Demonios! ¿Qué debo hacer? Oh no estoy sintiendo algo ams que los abrazos de Nanoha, ella como siempre tan bien desarrollada, Nanoha no sigas, para, para, para por favor Nanoha'_ Pensó para si la enforcer

Luego de ver la cara totalmente roja de la enforcer la instructora de combate soltó a esta quien se sacudió la cabeza y volvió a reincorporarse con su postura, mientras una tranquila Yagami Hayate observaba con una mirada picara; luego de un saludo, bastante caluroso, se sentaron nuevamente para escuchar lo que Yagami tenia que decir

"Chicas, las he citado, porque tengo algo importante que decirles" las chicas escuchaban atentamente a las palabras de la ojiazul quien tomo una expresión seria "¡Quiero formar mi propio grupo Sentai*!"

"¡¿QUE?!" Gritaron al mismo tiempo la enforcer y la instructora

* * *

fin ;D

Hasta el proximo capitulo x3

* * *

*Sentai: Es algo asi como los power rangers xD

comentarios, criticas, etc ya saben que hacer ;D


	2. Chapter 2

**Capitulo II**

"_En el capitulo anterior de 'Mahou Shoujo Lyrical SENTAI' la enforcer Fate T. Hallaoun y la instructora de combate Nanoha Takamachi se reunieron en la oficina de la gran, la única, la inteligente, y por supuesto la mas sexy, Hayate Yagami, la cual compartiría su idea con sus amigas, las próximas modelos de cosplayer digo las próximas Sentai, las cuales se encontraban sentadas escuchando atentamente lo que la gran, la única, la poderosa, la todo lo que tu quieras(Bueno por supuesto) ¡ah! No olvidemos lo sexy, Hayate Yagami, quien…"_

"Hayate…" Dijo la enforcer

"Fate-chan, ¡No me interrumpas!" Exclamo la comandante

"Hayate, ¿Qué demonios hacías diciendo todo eso?" Pregunto la rubia

"¡Recapitulando estupida!" Respondió la castaña de cabellos cortos

"¿Recapitulando que?" Volvió a hablar la enforcer

"Lo del capitulo anterior pues" Dijo Yagami

"Hayate, de nuevo dices idioteces" Dijo suspirando Testarossa

"¡Demonios! ¡Fate-chan déjame alucinar!" Pidió la amante de _cosplayers_

"Etto… Chicas, ¿Les parece si nos tranquilizamos?" Pidió la instructora

"Esta bien, si es lo que Nanoha desea" Dijo amablemente la enforcer

"¡Agh! ¡Que cursi! ¡Y así pides que no te moleste!" Dijo maliciosamente la comandante

"¡Hayate! ¡Me estas sacando de mis casillas!" Exclamo la rubia

"Esta bien, accederé al silencio esta ves…" Dijo la comandante

La instructora solo se encontraba mirando divertida como peleaban estas dos chicas, por algo que ella no entendía… Era un hecho, Nanoha, tu también eres distraída, te lo digo de todo corazón, ¡Demonios! ¡Yo no tengo que hablar sino ellas!"

"¿Terminaste?" Me pregunto Yagami, a lo cual no pienso responder

"Bueno, olvidemos lo ocurrido, el asunto es…- Miro a la comandante - ¿Para que nos llamaste Hayate-chan?" Preguntó curiosa Takamachi

"Para invitarlas a mi fuerza Sentai, es más, miren aquí tengo los modelos de los nuevos trajes" Dijo alegremente la comandante sacando un boceto

"¡Hayate! ¿Estas loca? Y esos trajes, vamos, dinos para que nos llamaste" Pidió la enforcer

"Para empezar, Fate-chan, tu haces fan service con tu traje, así que el tuyo no lo pienso cambiar, pero - Miro a Nanoha - Nanoha-chan usa un traje de monja, eso no atrae fans Nanoha, necesitamos ver mas carne y menos ropa" Dijo Yagami

"¿¡QUE!?, no, Hayate, Nanoha, no hará esas cosas, es mas, tu fuerza, sentu, sertaitu"

Decía indignada la enforcer

"Sentai, Fate-chan, Sentai" Corrigio Yagami

"Bueno eso, no es el tema por el que vinimos ¿O me equivoco?" Termino la enforcer

"Cierto, ese no es el tema – Dijo seriamente Hayate – Pero… ¿A que no seria interesante?"

"¡¡NO!!" Dijeron a coro la enforcer y la instructora, quien volvió en si al escuchar eso

"Vale, vale, par de amargadas – Un ceño por parte de ambas – Bueno, lo que les voy a decir es extremadamente serio y ultra secreto, así que presten atención – Ambas la miraban muy seriamente - ¿Recuerdan el insidente de Scaglietti? – Un asentimiento – Bien, claro es difícil de olvidar, jaja que estupida soy - ¡¡Hayate!! – Vale, me cayo, bueno, supuestamente cuando el friki ese muriera iba a nacer otro friki de sus androides, ¿Recuerdan? – Otro asentimiento – Bueno, también, podíamos evitarlo, matando a sus androides, los cuales matamos algunos ¿Verdad? – Un asentimiento – Pero… No se por que los productores hicieron que esas maquinas muy mal vestidas a la moda revivieran, esta serie es cada vez mas rara"

"Hayate-chan creo que…" Callo Nanoha al ver que la comandante iba a continuar

"Si Nanoha-chan, al fin de cuentas, tu eres la protagonista – Antes que la instructora le replicara algo Yagami puso su mano en frente de ella símbolo de silencio- Bueno, el problema es, que el friki doctor ese estaba equivocado, una de sus androides, la que yo _'Supuestamente' _mate, esta embarazada, ya tiene sus 9 meses ¡¡Esta hecha una bola gigante!! Todos los días los doctores tienen que verla por que ella grita _'¡Se me rompió la fuente!'_ si se le rompió la fuente pero era la de vidrio que tenia al lado de su cama – Un suspiro por parte de las oyentes – Ya, el engendro nacerá en una semana aproximadamente"

"Pero… Hayate-chan ¿Qué tenemos que ver Fate-chan y yo en esto?" Pregunto la instructora mientras Fate afirmaba con la cabeza

"Bueno, par de frikis"

"¡¡Hayate!!" Exclamaron a coro las chicas

"Ya ya, _señoritas_ frikis – Un suspiro de rendición por parte de las magas – Ustedes tienen a Vivio, ella es una maga poderosa, inclusive mas poderosa que tu Nanoha, pero nada se compara a mi poder, soy tan genial, sobretodo sexy, pero genial" Se alababa Hayate

"Hayate…" Dijo Fate

"Ya, ya, envidiosa – Fate iba a replicar pero Nanoha solo la miro con una mirada de 'sera en vano' la cual hizo que la enforcer se callara – Bueno, Vivio es la hija de las dos – Un asentimiento, aunque Fate estaba apunto de llorar mientras asentía, gesto que Yagami percibió y sonrió maliciosamente- Jaja – Se mofo – Bueno, siendo una maga tan poderosa, esta tan mansita con ustedes – Miro a Fate la cual estaba a punto de jalarse los cabellos – Que bueno – Continuo Yagami – La gente de arriba que se la dan de sabelotodo y la Iglesia han optado por que ustedes sean las madres del engendro maligno que va a nacer"

"¿¡QUE!?" Exclamaron las chicas

"¿Qué? ¿Acaso preferían la Fuerza Sentai? ¿A que es genialosa esa idea?" Dijo Hayate

"Hayate-chan, según el informe que te entregue, ahí decia que el niño que naceria de los androides recordaria todo, ¿No crees que estamos gastando nuestro tiempo?"

"Si los leí Fate-chan, ¿Qué crees que hacia? ¿Vestir a mis guardianes? – Un asentimiento - ¡¡Pues no lo hacia todo el día!! – Esto hizo que Nanoha soltara una risita y que Fate se apretara los labios para no reír - ¡Jum! Bueno, Y si, sabíamos lo de los recuerdos y bla bla bla, pero, ustedes eran las únicas que pueden con esto, además, el Friki no ha muerto, esta encerradito, en una celda bien linda, yo las hice, dejen les muestro el diseño –Hayate…- Ya, ya, bueno, hasta que no muera no recordara lo malo que es, además, si se la pasa con ustedes como lo hace Vivio – Fate estaba en una esquina en posición fetal llorando – Simplemente no va a querer ser malo."

"Hayate-chan, lo que pides, sabes que es muy peligroso, inclusive para nosotras" Dijo la instructora, quien desconocía donde se encontraba Fate

"Cierto, es mucha responsabilidad" ¿¡Y tu en que momento te paraste Fate!?

"Chicas, ¿Van a dejar solo a ese niño? ¿No verdad Nanoha?-Takamachi desvió la mirada cabizbaja - ¿No verdad _UNICEF_? – Fate también desviaba la mirada hasta que proceso las palabras, pero prefirió no responder y tan solo soltar un _¡Jum! _– Entonces esta decidido, chicas, en una semana les entregamos a su nuevo hijo"

"Hayate, ni siquiera hemos aceptado" Dijo la enforcer

"Es verdad, pero tampoco podemos dejarlo solo y que siga el camino del mal cuando podemos nosotros enderezarle el camino, ¿Ne, Fate-chan?" Fate, trago saliva al ver la mirada de Nanoha al preguntarle eso

"Entonces, Fate ¿Lo firmas?" Pregunto con malicia Yagami

"Claro" Respondió la enforcer sin darse cuenta de la broma de Hayate

"Pero, antes debo decirles algo – Las chicas miraban atentamente - ¡Quiero ser la madrina!"

"¡¡Por Dios, Hayate!!" Gritaron a coro las madres de Vivio

"¡Con ustedes no se puede bromear!" Dijo resentida Hayate

Luego de eos empezaron a reir hasta que Fate recibio una llamada de Shari

"Fate-san, necesitamos que venga"

"¿Qué paso Shari?"

"Bueno, Tea se tropezo con una con una caja de herramientas de la cual no tengo ni la menor idea de donde salio – La enforcer comenzó a frotarse la cabeza, sabia muy bien que Shari la habia dejado tirada – y tiro toda la pila de papeles que tenia consigo, y desconoce le orden y ahora se encuentra llorando desconsoladamente en una esquina como puede ver – Shari se hizo a un lado para que Fate apreciara la imagen – Y bueno, Fate-san usted es la unica que puede aparte de ordenar esos papeles, levantar a tea del piso, porque obstruye el camino a los demás"

"Pero – Un suspiro – iré, dile a Teana que Subaru ira mañana a verla y veras como se levantara, ¡Ah! Y algo mas…" La enforcer iba a continuar hasta que fue interrumpida por Yagami

"¡Shari!"

"¡Hayate-san!" Saludo alegremente la chica de lentes

"¡Cuánto tiempo! ¿Vas al Matsuri*?"

"¡Claro!, aunque sera un poco aburrido al principio pero habrá un concurso de _cosplayers _"

"Cierto, mas bien – Miro a Nanoha – Nanoha-chan, te necesito como modelo"

"¡No!" Respondió automáticamente Nanoha

"Nanoha-chan, ¡Cuánto tiempo!, bueno, Fate-san la esperamos"

"Esta historia cada vez tiene menos sentido…" Dijo Fate mientras la pantalla desaparecia

Luego la enforcer tuvo que salir corriendo porque esos papeles no se firmaban solos, pero primero prometió que al día siguiente ella estaría yendo a la oficina de Yagami para discutir sobre lo de su nuevo _'Hijo'._

"Hayate-chan" Dijo la instructora

"Nanoha-chan ¿Sucede algo?" Pregunto preocupada la comandante

"No, nada, solo que…"

"¿Extrañas a Fate?"

"¿Por qué dices eso?"

"Bueno, después de un abrazo en el cual dejaste toda tu anatomía grabada en el cuerpo de Fate, se podría pensar eso"

"Mou, Hayate-chan no digas esas cosas"

"Bueno, Nanoha-chan, ahora que Fate-chan y tu tendrán otro hijo _aunque para Fate sera uno mas en su colección _tendrán que vivir juntas, como lo hacían en la Sección 6"

"Pero, Hayate-chan"

"Sin peros, Fate-chan extraña mucho a su hija(Lo digo por Vivio por claro), pero no la puede ver por el trabajo que tiene (De firmar cualquier papel que le den sino se deprime)"

"Todo esta bien, Vivio también la extraña, pero ella lo entiende, además, Yuuno-kun juega mucho con Vivio como Fate-chan lo hacía con ella"

"¡¡¡¿¿¿ESTAS DEMENTE???!!! ¡¡¡ACABAS DE COMPARAR A ESE HURON CON LA UNICEF!!!"

"Pero Hayate-chan ¿De que…?"

"¡¡NO, NO Y NO!! ¡¡ALEJATE DE ESE BASTARDO PERO YA AHORA!!"

"Pero, el es mi mejor amigo"

"¡¡EL NO TE VE CON ESOS NANOHA!!"

"¿¡Crees que no lo se!?"

"¡¡CLARO QUE…!! Un momento, como es eso, ¿Lo sabes?"

"Si, el se me declaro"

"Cuando como chismea chismea"

"Bueno, lo que pasa es que fue antes de entrar a la Sección 6, lo fui a ver a la biblioteca infinita, y bueno ahí paso"

"Que poco romántico…"

"Pero, ahora que lo analizo, tu le querías decir algo a esa cosa andante"

"¿Ah?"

"En la primera temporada, cuando peleabas con Fate-chan tu le querías decir algo"

"¡Ah! Si claro que si se lo dije, aparece en los 'Comics', le agradezco por el poder que me dio ya que gracias a el pude conocer la magia, a ti, a los demás, en especial a Fate-chan" Este ultimo nombre lo dijo con cariño

"Nanoha-chan…- Luego Hayate sacudió su cabeza, aun no era le momento de preguntarle sus sentimientos hacia Fate – Dime, entonces ¿Por qué te sonrojaste cuando lo viste en StrikerS?

"¿Eh? ¡Ah!, fue porque el me miraba de una manera muy rara, esperando mi respuesta, en ese momento se la di, y al saber que era un _'No'_ el se sonrojo y por consecuente yo también no quería hacerlo sentir mal"

"Oh… Ya veo _Fate-chan eres una maldita afortunada_ Nanoha-chan, dime… ¿Qué sientes hacia Fate-chan?"

"Pues, etto, yo, amistad, ¿No?"

"Mientes peor que Fate-chan… ¡Eso me da una idea! Nanoha-chan, ¿Hacemos un musical?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ya sabes, bailamos en un tubo, con trajes de conejitas, eso da mucho dinero"

"¿¡Como se te ocurrió semejante idiotez!?"

"¡¡Tu inocencia!!"

"¿Eh?"

"Bueno, de todas maneras, no te debes acercar a la muca esa"

"¿A quien dices?"

"Al bastardo chico hurón"

"¿Por qué?"

"¡¡Porque es un criminal buscado por el FBI, la realidad es que el es un drogadicto, pedofilo y caníbal!!"

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!"

"Mou, Fate-chan y tu son igual de amargadas"

Antes que Nanoha contestara se abrió un pantalla

"Hayate…" Una rubia miraba suplicante a la castaña d cabellos cortos

"¿Qué paso Fate-chan?" Pregunto la comandante

"Veras, iba manejando, y bueno, digamos que, me quede sin gasolina"

"Fate-chan estupida ¿De nuevo lo olvidaste llenar el tanque?"

"Hayate ¿Qué hago?"

"Vuela pues estupida"

"Buena idea no se me había ocurrido antes…"

Nanoha solo miraba y reía ante la distracción de Fate, pero luego Raising Heart comenzó a brillar, al parecer su descanso había acabado, se despidió silenciosamente de Hayate, y esta solo asintió mientras que la instructora salía por la puerta.

"Fate-chan…"

"¿Qué?"

"Hazle un Tssukomi a Teana de mi parte" Al decir esto a Hayate le brillaron los ojos

"Hayate-chan…"

"¿Qué?"

"No se que es eso – Un suspiro por parte de Hayate - ¿Por qué los productores son tan malos conmigo?"

"¿Eh?"

"Ahora hacen que olvide la gasolina"

"Fate-chan, la producción no esta trabajando en esto"

"Bueno de todas maneras son malos conmigo, prefieren al escuálido hurón antes que a mi como pareja de Nanoha"

"Fate-chan… ¡DEJA DE J… CON ESAS COSAS Y LARGATE A TU MALDITA OFICINA"

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa ¡Malvada! ¡Jum!" Al decir esto Fate colgó y Hayate suspiro

"Fate-chan eres una estupida, aun así te quiero en mi fuerza Sentai, no me dejare vencer por los americanitos esos que se hacen llamar los Power Rangers, ni por ese estupido dinosaurio morado que no se por que me cae mal, ¡Ni Ultraman podrá contra mi! JA-JA-JA"

"Hayate-chan…" Una pequeña que se encontraba al lado por fin hablo aunque con un poco de temor al ver a su ama riendose de esa manera

"Rein… ¿Acaso había una escena para ti en esto?"

Fin xD Hasta el prox capitulo xD

**Notas del Autor:** Lo se no me salio tan bien como el otr,o mi inspiración se fue lo siento pero tampoco pensaba dejarlo por la mitad xD, luego no odio a Barney aviso no lo odio xD prometo que el próximo sera mejor, ¡Ah! Y como avisedesde el principio, no pidan coherencia en este fic por que es imposible ^^. Grax x los Reviews!! Reitero, el proximo sera mejor xD, eso espero TwT


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo III**

"Emm, ¿A que hora llega Subaru?" Pregunto la aspirante a enforcer Teana Lanster

"Pues, veras… No estamos esperando a Subaru…" Respondió la chica de lentes llamada Shari

"¿Eh? ¿A quien entonces?" Pregunto desesperada la aspirante

"Amm, a Fate-san" Respondió Shari

"A ¿Fate-san? Pe… pe… pero… tengo todo bajo control…" Dijo cabizbaja Lanster

"Pues no, desordenaste todos esos papeles, que Fate-san tiene que firmar, además, pensabas en flojear si llegaba Subaru-La mirada de Lanster se hizo fija a la mujer que le estaba diciendo todo esto – ¡No me mires así Teana! – La aludida bajo un poco la cabeza – Teana… haz pensado en hacer Pilates son buenos ¿Sabes?"

Antes que Lanster replicara del cielo bajo como un rayo la enforcer Fate T. Hallaoun

"¡Fate-san!" Exclamaron a coro las dos chicas que la esperaban

"Díganme, ¿Cuál es la urgencia?" Pregunto la rubia mientras bajaba

"Pues, vera Fate-san…" Empezó a hablar la aspirante

"Fate-san ¿Y su auto?" Interrumpió la asistente

"¡Oh! Pues, se quedo sin gasolina" Dijo Fate con una gota en la cabeza

"Fate-san ¿Lo olvido de nuevo?" Pregunto su asistente

"¡Déjala Shari! – Intervino Teana – Fate-san disculpe todas las molestias que le estoy causando con mi torpeza"

"¡Nah! Esta bien, estoy acostumbrada a las tontas"

Ambas chicas se quedaron boquiabiertas ante la respuesta de la enforcer más poderosa del universo, no sabían si eso sucedía por el estrés o por que andaba mucho con la comandante Yagami

"¡De veras! Teana haz algo productivo y llama a la grúa para que recojan mi auto" La enforcer al parecer no estaba en sus casillas para decir tanta estupidez

"Por cierto Fate-san – Empezó a hablar la asistente – No esta permitido volar por la ciudad, ¿Cómo lo hizo?"

"Soy la maga mas rápida de todo Mid-Childa y del universo quizá – Empezó a egolatrarse para si misma la enforcer – Y llegue como un rayo"

"Ohhh" Dijeron sorprendidas las dos mujeres que ahí estaban

**Cuartel General 10:00 am**

"Aburrido, aburrido, aburrido, aburrido" Decía la comandante Yagami pasando unos papeles

"Hayate-chan ¿No deberías revisar esos papeles?" Pregunto inocentemente Reinforce

"¡No!, todas son cartas de admiradores para Nanoha-chan, cuándo llegara una que diga 'Para la gran, la hermosa, inteligente y sobretodo sexy, Hayate' ¿Cuándo?"

"Pues quizá las encuentres si revisas tu correo y no el de Nanoha-chan"

"¡¡Tu no me dices que hacer chaparrita!!"

"¿¡Eh?! ¡Calla plana!"

"Plana y a mucha honra magucha"

"¿Magucha? Esto es guerra"

"¡Si yo gano te vestiré con los trajes que yo quiera! – La pequeña maga trago saliva – Y si tu ganas, ¡Hare que Signum baile para todos!"

"Ese premio para mi no me gusta, de todas maneras sales ganando tu"

"Ese es el punto"

Antes que Reinforce le replicara a su ama Hayate Yagami, entro una figura mas a la discusión

"Buenos días Hayate-chan" Dijo la ojiazul

"Buenos días Nanoha-chan" Respondió la comandante

"Buenos días Rein" Dijo amablemente a la pequeña

"Buenos días Nanoha-chan" Respondió de la misma manera la pequeña

"Me estas imitando ten un poco mas de imaginación para tus saludos Rein" Dijo amargamente la comandante a su guardiana

"No te estoy imitando" Replico la aludida

"Si lo estas haciendo"

"Que no"

"Que si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"Si"

"No"

"No" Dijo Hayate

"Si…-La pequeña maga pensó por un momento…- ¡Demonios Hayate!"

"Hayate Yagami 1 Reinforce 0" Dijo orgullosa la comandante

"¡Nas! Chicas mucho espectáculo, les parece bien si nos calmamos un poco" Dijo con una gran gota en la cabeza y con una sonrisa nerviosa la instructora de combate.

"Esta bien" Dijeron a coro las dos 'combatientes' como diría Hayate Yagami

"Bien, Rein por cierto, Vita-chan te esta buscando, será mejor que vayas" Dijo Nanoha muy seria

"Bien, iré" Respondió la pequeña saliendo de ahí

"Que bonita forma de botar a mi asistente" Dijo Hayate sonriendo pícaramente

"Lo siento Hayate-chan, es que necesito conversar contigo"

"¿¡Que paso!? ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Necesitas dinero? ¿No te viene tu regla aun? ¿Quién es el padre? Si es Yuuno te largas de aquí"

"¡HAYATE-CHAN! ¡No! Nada de eso - Hayate empezó a reír a carcajadas ante la expresión de su amiga – Bueno emm – Hayate comenzó a parar de reír al ver que su amiga iba a hablar en serio – No se por que estoy tan nerviosa – Hayate la escuchaba atentamente – O sea, por el hecho que habrá un miembro mas en la familia que Fate-chan y yo hemos creado, y bueno…"

"¡¡HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! – Empezo a reír de nuevo Hayate - ¡Así que todo es por Fate-chan! ¡¡HAHAHAHA!! Espera, estoy HAHAHA tratando de HAHAHAHAH ¡Simplemente es tan chistoso! Ya ejem amm – Empezó a calmarse al ver que su amiga la miraba con tirria – A mi parecer te pone nerviosa el hecho que Fate-chan y tu pues vuelvan a unirse"

"Pues, ese es el asunto, ella no puede, estamos muy desunidas"

"Todo por culpa de los productores que las separaron al terminar Strikers… ¡Malditos sean!"

"Emm Hayate-chan…"

"Ya ya sigue"

"Y pues, ella no le ha dedicado tiempo a Vivio, ¿Cómo puede dárselo a otro niño? O sea no la culpo, se que es el trabajo y se que ella se muere por ver a Vivio, pero…"

"Entiendo Nanoha-chan, mira tu amiga, la gran, la hermosa, inteligente y sobretodo sexy, Hayate Yagami ya había pensado al respecto y de eso no te preocupes, Fate-chan volverá a estar junto a ti y a sus hijas o hijos bueno no se ni que sexo será el bebo maligno que se les viene"

"Hayate gracias en serio y un favor – La comandante levanto su mirada a ver a su amiga – No te vuelvas a referir así del próximo miembro"

"Aish ya que espesa, bueno esperemos a la emo de Fate-chan"

"¡¡Emo la tía que vende pan en la esquina!!" Exclamo entrando por la puerta la enforcer

"Llego mi darketa favorita" Dijo alegremente Yagami

"No soy Dark" Respondió ofendida la enforcer

"¿Goth?"

"No"

"¿Punk?"

"No"

"mmm ¿Hippie?

"¡¡NO!!"

"Cierto esa es Nanoha-chan"

"Ejem estoy aquí Hayate-chan" Dijo levantando la mano la ojiazul

"Nanoha, buenos días" Se acerco a saludar la rubia

"Buenos días Fate-chan" Respondió amablemente la instructora

"¡Ay! ¡Que cursis!" Una Hayate Yagami decía eso

"¡¡Hayate!!" Exclamaron a coro ambas chicas

"Ya bueno, Fate-chan ¿Haz traído tu auto?" Dijo Yagami

"Si ¿Por qué?" Respondió Fate

"Pues subamos, vamos a ver a su Chucky chicas"

"..." Ambas se quedaron mudas no sabían que responder, pero aun así siguieron a Hayate hasta la playa de estacionamiento

"No entiendo por que le llaman playa si no hay sol, ni arena, ni mar" Se quejaba la comandante

"Por eso es de estacionamiento Hayate-chan" Dijo la instructora"

"Malditas realistas…" Murmuro Hayate

Una vez dentro el auto empezó a andar, pero viajar con Hayate Yagami no era tan bonito como creían…

"Fate-chan etto… tengo hambre" Dijo una avergonzada Nanoha

"Mmm hay un 'Mc Donalds' cerca ¿Vamos?" Pregunto amablemente la enforcer

"Lo sabia… ¿De quien es el padre?" Pregunto Hayate

"¿Eh?" Dijeron las otras dos mujeres

"Pues claro, si estas con antojos…"

"Una cosa son antojos y otra hambre" Dijo Nanoha mientras que Fate afirmaba con la cabeza

"¡Esta bien! Pero… - Se levanto Yagami a dirigirse desde su asiento trasero a Fate - ¿Por qué 'Mc Rata'? ¿Te gusta la hamburguesa de rata Fate-chan?"

"No Hayate-chan no es eso, yo solo lo digo por que esta mas cerca de aquí, además no es de rata" Respondió la rubia

"¡Cierto! Además en la cajita feliz están regalando las muñecas de las 3 A's de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Nanoha" Dijo alegremente la instructora

"¡¿Mas?! ¿Ya no tienes muchas Nanoha?" Pregunto la comandante

"Pues si…" Dijo avergonzada la instructora de combate

"Pero, si Nanoha quiere ir allá yo creo que debemos ir" Al finalizar la frase la rubia miro sonriendo a su copiloto quien era Takamachi y esta se sonrojó

"¡Nas! ¡Pero ya vamos a llegar! Carim debe tener mucha comida" Dijo Hayate

"Tu tan coda como siempre – La aludida miro con desprecio a su amiga rubia quien ignoro esa mirada – Teniendo tanto dinero no te compras un auto y me haces conducir a mi o a Signum"

"¡Déjame! Yo soy la comandante" Respondió Hayate

"Exacto y debes ganar mas que nosotras, aparte de la fortuna de tu familia" Dijo apoyando a Testarossa, Nanoha

"¡Ya ya! A la regresada porque ya estamos al frente de la puerta miren" Dijo señalando al frente Yagami

Las chicas voltearon al frente y entraron al lugar, siendo guiadas por la comandante…

**Notas del autor**

Prefiero dejarla hasta ahí xD en el próximo capitulo verán a su 'Bebo maligno' como dice mi pervert Hayate *¬*

Amm luego habrá una propuesta muy importante que Yagami les dara a nuestras magas favoritas y Vivio saldrá gritando por ahí xD!

Perdonen por la demora o.o

Espero terminar el fic antes de año nuevo xD

Se que me demore mucho lo siento he estado en exámenes finales de la universidad _

Bueno xD!

Ezoooo zeria todo x ezte cap xD!

Matta nee ^^!

I 3 Nanoha ^^!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo IV**

"Ding dong" Dijo alegremente tocando el timbre la comandante Yagami

"Hayate, deja de hacer eso ¿Quieres?" Dijo la enforcer algo avergonzada

"Cierto Hayate-chan, solo es una puerta de comando cualquiera, ni siquiera es la puerta de una casa , ¿Recuerdas que estamos en Mid-Childa?" Continúo la instructora

"¡Nas! Pero ¡Que aguafiestas que son ustedes!, (par de amargadas sin vida social)"

"¿Aguafiestas?(Aguafiestas serás tu con tu estúpida cámara escondida que llevas en la ropa de Reinforce, aunque eso no tiene nada que ver…)" Dijo Takamachi

"Emm hola chicas" Saludo amigablemente Carim

"¡Mi nena pervert!"

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!" Reprendieron las tres

"Bueno ejem, creo que vienen aquí a ver al pequeño que acaba de nacer ¿no?" Pregunto la dueña del lugar

"¿A-A-caba de Na-cer?" Preguntaron las dos magas encargadas del nuevo miembro

"¡Así es! Hayate-chan ¿Acaso no les dijiste nada?"

" Pues si, pero se me olvido decirles que nació en el capitulo anterior"

"¿¡EH!?" Exclamaron a coro las magas

"¡Les dije que veníamos a ver a su bebo maligno!"

"Pe-pe-pero pensábamos que era una ecografía Hayate-chan" Dijo Nanoha mientras que Fate afirmaba con la cabeza

"¡Nas! – Dijo Carim dándose un golpe con su mano derecha en la cabeza - Bueno, no perdamos mas el tiempo, mejor vayamos a verlo ¿Si?"

"Um…" Asintieron las magas

Unos minutos mas tarde…

"¡Bien! Llegamos, entremos" Dijo Carim amablemente mientras Hayate sonreía de oreja a oreja pervertidamente mirando a Carim

"Chicas, entren, nosotras le damos el encuentro luego ¿Nee Carim-chan?" Dijo Yagami

"¡Um! – Asintió alegremente Carim – Bien entren, además tengo que pedir un ejercito de Subarus, ejem, digo de androides para la limpieza de todo este lugar porque me aburro con Scatch"

"Amm, bueno, etto, esta bien" Respondieron la instructora y la enforcer

Carim y Hayate prácticamente las tiraron adentro del cuarto en donde se encontraba el pequeño niño(lejos de su madre diabólica obviamente) descansando.

"Mira que lindo duerme, Fate-chan" Dijo la instructora acercándose a la cuna del bebe

"¡Um! Parece un angelito" Respondió sonriendo la enforcer

"Buenos días, Nanoha-chan, Fate-chan" Saludo una persona familiar para ellas

"¡Lindy-san!"

"¡Mamiiiiiitaaaa!"

…

Nanoha se quedo mirando a Fate y esta simplemente se petrifico con la sonrisota que llevaba.

"Ejem – Empezó Lindy – Las veo bien, díganme ¿Qué hacen por aquí?"

"Bueno veníamos a ver a nuestro próximo hijo" Dijo Nanoha

"¡Cierto! Un miembro mas ¿Eh? ¡Así tendremos otro miembro para la fuerza Sentai!"

"¡Mama!" Exclamo Fate mientras que a Nanoha le dio un tick en el ojo

"Ejem, bueno, emm, tengo que ir al baño, mejor me voy, ¡Adiós!" Y de esa manera Lindy Hallaoun dejo el lugar

"Fate-chan, ¿Qué paso?"

"No se… Fue raro…"

"Olvidémoslo mejor"

"¿Así que ustedes son las nuevas madres?" Pregunto una nueva figura entrando por la puerta

"Amm, si" Dijo Nanoha

"Bueno, solo se permite un cosplayer por cuarto – Las dos A's se miraron – Pero por ser ustedes… ¡Denme su autógrafo! ¡Onegai Fate-san, Nanoha-san"

"A ti te he visto en algún lado…" Empezó a pensar la enforcer

"¿Tu no eres Lucino?" Pregunto Nanoha

"Si… pero nunca tuve un contacto tan cercano con ustedes a pesar que actué en StrikerS"

"Ahhh" Dijeron a coro las dos A's

"Bien, peor ahora trabajo aquí, bueno, esta es la partida de nacimiento(cuyas firmas ya falsificamos), su ropita, pañales y biberón – La ex - miembro de la sección seis miro a los pechos de ambas chicas – ¡Fate-chan creo que usted puede tenerlos!"

Fate siguió la mirada de Lucino y proceso luego las palabras

"¡SON REALES!"

"No lo dudo Fate-san"

"¡Oh…! "

"Bueno volvamos al tema, aquí esta todo lo necesario, pálala haber mm creo que eso es todo"

"¡No es todo!" Exclamo una voz entrando por la puerta

"¡¡Faltan sus trajes Cosplayer que le hice!!"

"¡¡¡Hayate!!!" Exclamaron las madres

"¡Nas! Le daremos otro hijo al demonio blanco…" Dijo Hayate pensativa

"Pues no veo anda de malo" Respondió Carim

"Para serte sincera, pues, Nanoha-chan le dejo un trauma a Fate-chan cuando tenían nueve años, uno a Reinforce(Aunque haya sido a la anterior sigue teniendo pesadillas) y otro a Vivio-chan – Nanoha iba reprender pero Hayate continuo - ¡TODOS! Provocados por el 'Starlight Breaker' díganme ¿Me equivoco?"

Las presentes de la sala se quedaron mudas

"Chicas, esto no cierto nee ¿Fate-chan" Dijo Nanoha, sin embargo la nombrada estaba en el rincón de una esquina murmurando cosas sin interpretación humana

"¡El método Takamachi para criar niños funciona!" Dijo Nanoha orgullosa ignorando el trauma de Fate

"¡No! Tu no ayudabas a Vivio cada vez que se calla, ni entablabas una conversación para corregir sus errores ¡¡ERES MALA!!" Exclame Hayate apuntándola con el dedo índice

"¡¡No es cierto!! Soy exigente que es diferente, si no continuaran haciendo lo mismo" Respondió Nanoha ante tales acusaciones

"Esos métodos se aplican cuando el niño ya no entiende una vez que se habla, peor tu no ¿¡Acaso los quieres volver militares!?" Hayate continuaba con su reprimenda

"Eh.. Bueno… am…yo…"

"Descuida, yo te cuidare, no dejare que Nanoha te trauma de la misma manera que a tu hermano y a mi" Decía Fate levantando al niño con sus brazos

"¡Fate-chan!" Exclamo indignada Nanoha

"¡¡Huye Fate-chan!! ¿¡Acaso quieres probar la ira del demonio blanco del Buro!? ¡¡Corre como el viento Forest!! – Todas miraron a Hayate – Ups perdón, película equivocada, ejem, ¡¡Corre en tu forma Sónica Fate-chan!!"

"¡¡Eso hare ahora mismo Hayate!!"

"¡Bien dicho amiga mía!" Dijo Hayate mientras le salía una lágrima del ojo y hacia una seña del famoso 'Bien' con su dedo pulgar

"¡Aguarda ahí Fate-chan! - Exclamo una Nanoha muy molesta, haciendo que la misma Hayate Yagami palideciera - ¿Qué son todas estas afirmaciones sobre mi?"

"La verdad…" Dijo Hayate entre dientes

"¡¡Tu callas estúpida!!" Exclamo Nanoha molesta

"¡¡Tu no me callas monja!!" Continúo Hayate

"¡¡Deja de meterte con mi ropa!! – Nanoha se puso en posición de combate mientras el traje de instructora de combate se desvanecía para reemplazarlo con el de combate - ¡Además! ¡¡La única que no cambio de vestimenta fuiste tu!!"

"Jajá – Dijo Hayate orgullosa - ¡¡Eso fue porque mi traje es único, además, que soy la maga mas poder, incluso mas poderosa que tu Nanoha-chan!!"

"Pero el programa es mío no tuyo" Respondió Nanoha orgullosamente mientras volvía a su traje de instructora

"Cierto, pero ¡Yo tengo mas seguidores que tu!"

"No-oro, la que tiene mas seguidores aquí soy yo"

"¿Me parece o esto se ha vuelto una pelea por la mas famosa?" Pregunto Lucio mientras que Fate afirmaba con su cabeza y Carim se disponía a detener todo eso

"¡¡SILENCIO!! ¡Aquí la favorita es Fate-san – Las dos A's que peleaban se callaron y a Fate le dio un tick en el ojo - ¡Dos! ¡Hayate tu eres la pervert en todos los fanfictions, además de la mas fregada y traviesa! Y tu Nanoha… Pues no se tu papel varia mucho jaja… - Dijo Carim un tanto avergonzada - ¡Tres! Están aquí por el niño no por ustedes – Las chicas bajaron las cabeza avergonzadas - ¡Cuatro! "

"¿¡Que mas!?" Dijo Hayate molesta

"¡Si! Emm ¡Cuatro! … No hay cuatro jaja…"

"¡Nas!" Dijo Hayate

"Bueno olvidemos todos ¿Va?" Dijo Nanoha poniéndose al lado de Fate

"Estoy de acuerdo" Respondió Fate cariñosamente haciendo que la atmosfera se ponga algo cursi

"¡Apuesto a que no olvidas el Starlight Breaker! ¡¡Jajaja!!" Exclamo Hayate rompiendo esa atmosfera, ganándose así una mirada asesina de Nanoha y a una Fate en una esquina

Al cabo de unos minutos y unas 50 terapias más para Fate...

"Bien se cuidan ¿Si?" Dijo alegremente Carim observando a las chicas que estaban en el carro de Fate

"¡Claro! También cuidaremos mucho a este niño ¿Nee Fate-chan?" Dijo Nanoha alegremente

"¡Um! Gracias por tu atención Carim" Respondió Fate

"No hay problema, cuenten conmigo"

"Ahora que me doy cuenta… este niño se parece mucho a Nanoha-chan" Dijo Hayate mirando al niño

"Cierto – Dijo Carim – Tiene cabello castaño y ojos azules"

"¡Sorprendente! Falta que sea tan aburrido como Fate-chan" Dijo Hayate

"¿Por que dices eso Hayate-chan?" Dijo Nanoha

"¿Soy aburrida?" Pregunto Fate siendo ignorada por las presentes

"Pues por que Vivio-chan se parece mucho a tu forma de ser, sin embargo se parece mucho físicamente a Fate-chan – '¿Soy aburrida?' Continuaba Fate – Y este niño se parece a ti físicamente, así que probablemente sea como Fate" Concluyo Hayate

"Insisto ¿Soy aburrida?" Continuaba Fate, pero esta seguía siendo ignorada

"¡Oh ya veo!" Dijo Carim

"¡Cierto!" Continúo Lucio

"No se me había ocurrido" Dijo Nanoha

"Lo se, solo yo, la gran, la única, la inteligente, y sobretodo sexy, Hayate Yagami, sacaría esas conclusiones" Decía Hayate

"Tampoco te la creas" Dijo Nanoha

"¿Soy aburrida?" Pobre Fate

"¡Aish! ¡Aguafiestas!" Respondió Hayate

Fate prefirió guardarse su comentario y bajar la cabeza

"Bueno se nos hace tarde para mi novela 'Los emos solo lloran' me recuerda a Fate-chan" Dijo Hayate, mientras que Fate, se encontraba tirada encima del timón tratando de ignorar a los comentarios de su amiga

"Entonces esto es un adiós" Dijo Carim alegremente, quizá se alegro e librarse de Hayate

"¡¡Adiós!!" Exclamaron alegremente las chicas, menos Fate, ella no lo dijo con tanta alegría, viajar con Hayate no era tan divertido que digamos

"¡No!" Exclamo Hayate desde su asiento trasero

"¿Qué paso Hayate-chan?" Pregunto Nanoha preocupada

"¡Se nos olvido pedirle comida!"

"¡Hayate!" Exclamaron las chicas del frente

**Notas del autor**

Mi Vivio!! Saldrá en el prox perdonen la prometí para este pero preferí cortarla con el comentario de Hayate xD el próximo si estará Vivio eso no lo duden ._. otra cosa xD no pero NO odio a los emos *-*

¡Quizá no lo acabe hazta pasado año nuevo =/!

Pero de todas maneras x ziakazo ^^

¡¡Felices fiestas!!

Pd: Grax x loz reviews feliz navidad atrasada para todas ^^


	5. Chapter 5

**Capitulo V**

"Fate-chan esa canción me gusta, déjala ahí" Dijo Hayate moviendo su cabeza

"Es muy pop mejor es esta" Dijo Fate cambiando de estación

"¡No! Es muy emo, mejor esta" Dijo Nanoha

Así se la pasaron discutiendo durante todo el camino hasta que llegaron a donde habían quedado en ir saliendo de ver a su niño

"¡Llegamos!" Exclamo Fate deteniendo su auto

"¡Bien! Chicas bajemos a comer 'Mc Rata' lalala" Dijo Hayate bajando corriendo al local

"Ella esta mas emocionada que yo…" Dijo Nanoha

"Supuestamente ella no quería venir" Respondió Fate mirando tontamente a Hayate entrando por la puerta

"¡Esta loca! Olvidémoslo"

"Esta bien, vamos Nanoha" Fate cerro las puertas d su auto y tomo de la mano a Nanoha ella solo sonrió y luego entraron al local dándose una sorpresa…

"Emm, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Vivio, Vita" Pregunto Fate

"A tu hija le dio hambre y comenzó a decir _'Quiero hamburguesa'_ y preferí traerla, por que Shamal preparo hoy la cena, y bueno, no quiero intoxicar a tu hija no se si me comprendes" Dijo Vita con preocupación

"Claro no hay problema Vita, te lo agradezco mucho" Dijo Fate sonriendo

"No agradezcas mucho, que empezare a cobrar"

"¿Ein?"

"¡Nanoha-mama!, ¡Fate-mama! ¡Que alegría verlas!" Dijo Vivio saltando

"Bien hija, ¿Y tu?" Pregunto Fate

"Bien, bien, ¿De donde vienen?" Preguntó Vivio curiosa

"De ver a tu hermanito" Respondió Fate

"Emm Fate-chan ¿Dónde esta el niño?" Preguntó Nanoha

"Tu lo llevabas cargado ¿recuerdas?" Respondió Fate

"¿Yo? ¿No lo llevaba Hayate?"

"¿Yo? Pero si he estado aquí parada todo el rato sin decir nada"

Las tres A's se miraron durante un rato

Y luego…

"¡¡¡DEMONIOS!!!" Gritaron a coro las muchachas corriendo por todos lados buscando al niño

"¡El auto!" Exclamo Hayate

"¡El auto!" Exclamaron Nanoha y Fate

Corriendo llegaron al auto y ahí estaba el niño en el asiente de co-piloto durmiendo tranquilamente

"Puff ¡Que susto!" Exclamo Nanoha

"Si, pero esta bien" Dijo Fate abriendo la puerta para que Nanoha recogiera al niño

"¿Qué clase de madres son?" Preguntó Hayate

"¡Tu calla!" Exclamaron a coro las madres

"¿Un hermano?" Pregunto Vivio, quien al parecer las estaba siguiendo

"¡¡Vivio!!, mouu me asustaste" Dijo Nanoha suspirando

"Si Vivio, míralo" Dijo Fate

Nanoha le acerco el niño a Vivio y las A's esperaban que Vivio dijera algo…

"¿Ya no seré hija única?" Preguntó Vivio

Las A's se sorprendieron ante la pregunta de su hija pero aun así respondieron

"Pues no, ahora compartirás todo Vivio-chan" Respondió Nanoha

"¿Compartir?... – La niña se quedo pensativa durante un rato - ¿Incluyendo mis postres, juguetes y demás?"

"Amm pues, si" Respondió Fate

"¡No! ¡Yo soy la estrella bishoujo de la serie! ¡No compartiré mi fama con un NIÑO!"

"Pero Vivio, es, es, es tu hermanito" Decía Fate

"¡No Fate-mama! ¡Vivio no quiere compartir!" Ni bien termino su frase Vivio Nanoha le lanza una amenaza atroz…

"Si continuas así, quemare todos tus juguetes con mi Starlight Breaker, así que… ¡Te guste o no es tu hermano! ¡¡Así que haz caso a lo que te decimos!!"

El ambiente se quedo gélido, no miento, ¡¡Era el polo norte!!

"¡Madre desnaturalizada!" Exclamo Hayate señalando a Nanoha haciendo que las personas alrededor prestaran atención

"Nanoha, no era necesario"

"¡¡Silencio!! – Exclamo Nanoha, haciendo que las otras se callaran - ¡¡Nadie cuestiona a Nanoha Takamachi!! Así que eso era lo que se merecía por su comportamiento tan poco leal"

"Eres un ogro…" Dijo Hayate

"Vivio tendrá mas traumas que yo…" Dijo Fate

"Esta bien…" Ante tal respuesta de Vivio las otras dos callaron y la miraron sorprendidas, por otra parte Nanoha sonrió

"¡Mi hamburguesa! ¡¡Me pudro de hambre!!" Exclamo Nanoha

"¡Te acompaño Nanoha-mama!" Exclamo Vivio siguiendo a su madre que llevaba al niño en los brazos

"Nanoha es…" Dijo Fate

"¿Sorprendente?" Preguntó Hayate

"Atemorizante" Respondió Fate

Luego todas entraron y Vita se encontraba peleando con el gerente del lugar ya que demoraban mucho el pedido y según Vita era _'Discriminación tamañal' _

"Pero niña, no podemos darle su orden a menos que una persona mayor no la acompañe…" Decía uno de los trabajadores del local

"Mira pedazo de idiota no hagas que _Graf Eisen_ te de una paliza, no soy niñita, tengo millones de años, aparte que pertenezco a la milicia, además…" Decía Vita hasta que interrumpida

"Por favor señorita, no queremos chistes, por que…"

"¡Idiota! - Exclamo Nanoha - No te metas con Vita-chan, ella fue mi compañera de trabajo, juntas combatimos, juntas comíamos, juntas dormíamos, espera no eso no, bueno, la próxima vez si vuelves a cuestionar a un militar y peor aun si es alguien como Vita que tiene como dueña a esa pervertida – Señalo a Hayate quien estaba en otra pidiendo su orden – como amiga esa enforcer – Señalo a la rubia quien estaba hablando con Vivio – y a mi una instructora de combate de la milicia – Se señalo a si misma triunfante con su hijo en brazos – Las veras feas, muy feas conmigo o con cualquiera de ellas"

El muchacho se quedo pálido, ya que Hayate era conocida por su gran poder destructivo, Fate – Aparte de la millonada de misiones que tuvo – Por su gran inteligencia para resolver casos, fuerza y rapidez para las misiones, y bueno además por que estaba entre las cinco magas mas codiciadas de Mid-Childa, y por ultimo Nanoha que con solo y únicamente pensar que era _'El demonio Blanco del Buro' _era más que suficiente para temerle; así que el muchacho luego del susto asintió varias veces y se disculpo con Vita (Técnicamente le beso los pies) y esta se moría por matar a Nanoha, ya que según ella 'Yo puedo defenderme sola' pero, como apreciaba su vida, no le replico nada a la instructora que se encontraba muy feliz admirando la escena.

"Bien ya tenemos las hamburguesas ¿Nos vamos?" Preguntó Hayate con una hamburguesa en la boca y varios paquetes en mano

"Pues a mi me parece que si" Respondió Fate

"Esta bien, vamos Vivio-chan, Vita-chan" Se dirigió la instructora a las otras dos quienes las seguían

Luego de dar varias vueltas como trompo en el auto de Fate, llegaron a la base militar, en donde se despedirían de Hayate y Vita, pero no sin antes, darles una noticia muy especial, Hayate estaba decidida a juntar a sus amigas, e hizo hasta lo imposible para conseguir ese permiso que la enforcer tanto codiciaba y un reemplazo temporal para Nanoha…

"Chicas, gracias por el paseo, me ahorraron el bus" Dijo Vita bajando del auto, a lo cual Fate nomas comenzó a reír mientras que Nanoha jugaba con su hijo

"¡Esperen!" Exclamo Hayate

"Pero si aun no nos hemos ido…" Dijo Fate

"Emm, si lo se, solo fue para ponerle emoción" Dijo Hayate triunfante

"Bueno ¿Qué deseas Hayate-chan?" Pregunto Nanoha mientras seguía jugando con su hijo

"Pues, pensaba decirles eso en mi oficina pero, dado el caso que Vivio esta dormida en la parte trasera, y tu ya tienes al niño en brazos, pues se los diré aquí, eje – Dijo Hayate aclarando la garganta – Fate T.(Te, puntito) Hallaoun(Harllaown, Harllaoun, o como te llames)tienes vacaciones por un periodo de 3 años exactamente – Fate quien estaba esperando algún sarcasmo de su amiga, se quedo pasmada y sin palabras, a lo que Hayate sonrió, ya que sabia lo mucho que su amiga peleaba por solo una semana de vacaciones y ella le daba 3 años – Tu Nanoha Takamachi – La aludida miro fijamente a Hayate – Tienes permiso para salir fuera de Mid-Childa por el periodo de ¡Oh casualidad! 3 años al igual que Fate-chan – Nanoha abrió los ojos como platos y balbuceaba palabras sin entendimiento – A lo que voy, ejem, como ahora tienen un nuevo niño(el cual necesita amor, no gritos Nanoha-chan) , y es un recién Nacido, necesita estar al cuidado de sus padres, o madres en este caso, y dado el caso que Fate-chan solo trabaja como mula(pero recibe un buen sueldo) y que Nanoha-chan solo se ocupa de sus alumnos(Por que a mis guardianes les pide que cuiden a Vivio) he tomado esta decisión, el lugar en donde estarán será en la tierra, estarán ahí, un periodo de 3 años exactamente, la cuenta empieza desde mañana"

Las chicas que estaban recibiendo vacaciones se miraron confusamente y salieron del auto automáticamente saltando y volando por todas partes, haciendo que a la comandante Yagami le saliera una lagrima de felicidad.

"Un momento…" Nanoha paro el momento de felicidad con una expresión seria en su rostro

"¿Qué sucede Nanoha?" Preguntó Fate quien se había ido a correr todo Mid-Childa y recién regresaba (de la alegría uso su Sonic Form y se aprovecho de la magia que tenia para correr por todo ese mundo, ¡Pobres piernas!)

"¿Y mis alumnos? ¿Quién hará mi trabajo?" Pregunto Nanoha, haciendo que la enforcer también se preocupara

"¡Solucionado! De tus alumnos se encargara Vita (Como Capitán) y Subaru (Como Teniente obvio, no voy a degradar a mi guardián por un androide no no no)"

"Subaru… ¡¿Subaru?!" Exclamo Nanoha

"Si, no te preocupes, por eso te dije que Vita estaría ahí"

"Bueno Subaru no será mas que relleno, pero tu sabes lo que haces" Respondió Nanoha

"emm Hayate ¿Y yo?" Preguntó preocupada la enforcer

"Pues más adecuada me parecía Teana"

"¡NO!" Exclamo la enforcer

"¿Por qué?" Pregunto Yagami

"¡Fácil! ¡Ella no hace más que deprimirse! ¡¡Se deprime si se le cae un papel al piso!!" Exclamo Fate

"Por eso, se parece mucho a ti ¿No? – La aludida se gano una mirada asesina por parte de la enforcer - ¡Bueno! Si a ella le dices que Subaru reemplazara a Nanoha-chan, pues ¡Hará bien su trabajo!"

"Buen punto…" Pensó la enforcer en lo mucho que utilizaba el nombre de la futura 'Terminator' para levantar a la futura enforcer

"Emm Hayate-chan, ¿Y la paga?" Nanoha solo piensa en el dinero, creo…

"Recibirán su sueldo normal, no se preocupen, sus reemplazos trabajaran como mulas, pero ustedes recibirán el pago ¿No soy genial?" Hayate como siempre pensando en todo

"Bueno entonces, explícanos bien el asunto" Dijo la enforcer

"Esta bien, solo tienen que hacer un cosplayer muy pero muy ecchi"

"¡¡HAYATE!!" Exclamaron a viva voz las magas

"¿Qué?"

**Notas del autor**

Tengo ke escribir el HayaFate ke prometi *¬*

perooo

NanoFate por siempre *¬*

Pero prometi un HayaFate y yo cumplo lo k prometo lalala xD

¡Demonios! Escribo y escribo pero no digo nada del fic xD

Bueno aquí lo tienen

Se van a la tierra ¡¡Yay!!

xD

Nanoha tan amenazante *¬*

i Hayate mas pervert xD

se iran con Vivio a la tierra *¬*

ii ahí vndran kozitaz un poco maz zeriaz

pero no ze preokupen!!

Kuando Hayate las llame volvera el humor xD

Lo ziento, lez eztoi avizando

Por que en si este fic iba (bueno, IBA) a ser serio

Pero se me salio la locura xD!

Eso seria todo ^^

Kreo o.O!!

Zaludoz a mi Fatu-chan ii a mi xeonice xD kien ze gano el premio a la maldad muahaha k maldad mucha maldad xD

Matta nee *-*


	6. Chapter 6

**Capitulo VI**

"_En el capitulo anterior de Mahou Shoujo Lyrical Sentai…"_

"Hayate, ¿De nuevo?" Pregunto la enforcer

"¿Qué?" Pregunto la comandante

"Olvídalo" Dijo la enforcer

"Hayate-chan, dinos la verdad, en serio ¿Cómo es eso?" Pregunto la instructora

"Bueno,(amargadas), déjenme explicarles, ejem, mañana mismo viajan a la tierra, junto con Vivio, vivirán como una familia común y corriente, Fate-chan tendrá un trabajo de abogada y tu Nanoha de profesora de primaria(espero no traumes a los niños), las personas que les dirán en que consistirá su trabajo están en la tierra, por lo demás no se preocupen, ya tienen, casa, trabajo (a pesar que con la plata que van a ganar de aquí mas la de allá no morirán de hambre) y sobretodo unión, que es lo que les faltaba a ustedes"

Nanoha y Fate miraron a Hayate muy agradecías por lo que ella estaba haciendo

"Eso si chicas – las magas la miraron seriamente - ¡¡Avísenme cuando haya una Fiesta Otaku!!"

"¡¡Hayate!!"

"Ya, ya"

Luego se despidieron y cada una se dirigió a su casa por separado, Nanoha vivía cerca de Hayate, así que se quedo con ella y Fate a su departamento lejos, muy lejos de ellas, pero no sin antes acordar la hora en la que se encontrarían para entrar al portal que las llevaría a la tierra, cada una de ellas hablo con la gente a su mando, dejándolos informados sobre los cambios que habrían durante los próximos tres años, hasta que llego el gran día, Fate T. Hallaoun y Nanoha Takamachi se irían a la tierra junto con sus hijos, Vivio Takamachi Testarossa Hallaoun y amm el bebe que aun no tiene nombre…

"¡Las voy a extrañar! ¡¡BUAAA!!"

"Hayate-chan no es para tanto" Dijo Nanoha consolando a su amiga

"Cierto Hayate, de todas maneras estaremos en contacto ¿No?" Decía la enforcer acercándose al dúo

"Pues si – Se separo de Nanoha – Les caeré un día sin avisar JO-JO-JO (Aish, eso sonó a Santa Claus)"

"Jejeje, bueno, si tu lo dices – Decía Nanoha rascándose la mejilla - ¡Vivio! Es hora, ven despídete de la tía Hayate"

"Prima, por favor, prima Hayate"

"Te voy a extrañar tía Hayate…" Dijo Vivio acercándose

"Prima Vivio, prima – Dijo Hayate con una vena en la cabeza – Yo también te voy a extrañar – Se miraron con lagrimas y la comandante se agacho gritando - ¿¿¡¡Quien será el cosplayer de Mihama Chiyo, de Azumanga Daioh!!?? ¡¡¡BUAAAAAAAA!!!"

"¡¡Hayate!!" Exclamaron las madres a coro

"No llores PRIMA Hayate – Dijo Vivio acariciando la cabeza de Hayate quien estaba agachada llorando – Iras a visitarme y ahí – Hayate alzo la mirada poniéndose de pie - ¡¡Haremos mas Cosplay!!"

"VIVIO TAKAMACHI TESTAROSSA HALLAOUN – La aludida sudo frio al escuchar su nombre completo y la voz de su Nanoha-mama - ¡VEN AQUI EN ESTE MOMENTO!"

"Nanoha, no le grites a Vivio" Dijo Fate

"¿Dudas del método Takamachi para criar niños Fate Testarossa Hallaoun?" Respondió molesta la instructora

"Emm, no es que dude – La enforcer al parecer no apreciaba su vida – Es que, es solo un poco duro - ¿Un poco? ¡¡Si era el método de los espartanos!! – Además, Jail esta durmiendo - ¿Ya tenia nombre ese bebo maligno? – Y no vas a quererlo despertar"

"¿Jail? Así se llamaba el malvado doctor" Dijo Hayate

"Si pero, solo hace caso por ese nombre" Respondió la enforcer tomando a su hijo en brazos

"Bueno, felizmente no es feo como el doctor ese – Claro, ¡Si se parecía a Nanoha! ¡¡Reacciona Hayate!! – Entonces chicas, estas son las coordenadas, esta es la dirección de su casa, ya esta amueblada y con todas las cosas que tenían en Mid-Childa"

"Esta bien, gracias Hayate, muchas gracias" Dijo la enforcer recibiendo unos papeles por parte de la comandante

"No hay de que" Respondió la comandante

"¡¡Adiós Hayate-chan!! ¡¡Adiós Mid-Childa!!" Exclamo Nanoha contenta

"¡¡¡ADIOS PERVERTIDAS!! ¡¡HAGAN COSAS MALAS RECUERDENLO!!" Gritaba Hayate con pañuelo blanco en mano

"¡¡HAYATE!!" Fueron las últimas palabras de la pareja antes de desvanecerse por el portal

"Se fueron…" Dijo Hayate bajando su pañuelo

"Esperemos les vaya bien" Dijo Vita

"Eso espero yo también Vita-chan" Respondió Hayate

"Al menos van con comida por si les falte – Vita y Hayate voltearon a mirar a Shamal quien se encontraba muy feliz - ¿Qué?"

"¿Les diste comida? Preguntaron a coro las dos de ahí

"Bueno, no a ellas, sino a Vivio" Respondió la rubia

"¿A Vivio? ¡Demonios!" Exclamo Vita

"¿Lo preparaste tu Shamal? – Un asentimiento - Conociendo a Vivio se lo dará a sus mamas para compartir eso significa que… – Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Hayate - ¡¡Tendrán una indigestión de muerte!!"

"¡¡Hayate-chan!!" Exclamo la doctora

"¡¡Jajajajajajajajaajaja!!" Rieron a coro Vita y Hayate

_**En la tierra…**_

"Era por aquí" Dijo la enforcer mirando el mapa que Hayate le dio

"Entonces vamos por ahí, Fate-chan" Respondió la instructora

"Disculpen señoritas" Dijo un hombre vestido de negro

"¡¡WA!!" Exclamaron a coro las tres mujeres

"Jejeje, no las quise asustar, solo les tenia una pregunta"

"No queremos saber" Respondió amarga la instructora

"¿Ves Vivio? No debes hablar con extraños" Dijo la enforcer a su hija quien solo asentía

"No, no, no vengo de parte de la señorita Yagami"

"¿Hayate?" Preguntaron las dos A's

"Ohh, entonces si son ustedes"

"¿Diga?" Hablo la enforcer

"Yo soy su guía, la señorita Yagami me dijo que viniera a recoger a dos COSPLAYERS, las llevare con gusto a su hogar"

"Ahh... – Dijeron las dos al mismo tiempo - Un momento – Se miraron - ¿¿Cosplayers??"

"Si"

"¡¡¡¡HAYATE!!!!" Exclamaron a coro las dos A's

_**En Mid-Childa**_

"Atchiiis – Estornudo la comandante – Mouu, creo que ya se encontraron con mi asistente cosplayer – Se puso de pie y miro por la venta, luego sonrió - ¡¡Jajajajaja!!"

**Notas del autor**

Chikito lo ze xD

En el prox episodio emm emm

NO LES DIRE

XDDD

Se me kuidan xDDD

NO dire mucho xk sino lez digo todo xDD

Zaluditoz a Yami-chan (xeonice) y Fatu-chan xDD

Zi no m kanzo (H)!!

xDD

Matta nee ;D


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo VII**

"¿Acaso no son las cosplayers enviadas desde Mid-Childa?" Pregunto el hombre sombrío

"No lo somos – Contestó Nanoha – Somos amigas ¿Entendido? Lo de cosplayers lo hace por fregarnos la vida"

"Oh… - Bajo la cabeza – Pero – La levanto – Seré su guía ¿No?"

"Bueno, para empezar ¿En que ciudad estamos?" Pregunto Fate

"Unimari, claro"

"…" Las dos A's se miraron y su hija las miraba confundida

**-Conversacion telepatica-**

"Fate-chan, botemos a este tipo, conocemos la ciudad"

"Pero, Nanoha, Hayate lo envió, y bueno"

"Mou, Fate-chan…"

"Es que, tampoco seria de buena educación ¿No crees?"

"Aish, esta bien, esta bien, pero la primera falla que tenga se va ¿Entendido?"

"Si, si…"

**-Fin de la conversación-**

"Esta bien" Dijo Nanoha con molestia

"¡Genial! – Exclamo alegre el hombre – Ahora, síganme por aquí, por favor…"

"Bien" Dijeron a coro el trío

_**En Mid-Childa**_

"¡Kampai!" Exclamo Hayate al tope de la mesa principal de su escuadrón

"¡Kampai!" Respondieron los allí reunidos

"Bien, celebremos por la próxima unión entre nuestras magas" Dijo Hayate con la copa en la mano

"Esto… Hayate-san" Dijo Erio al fondo de la mesa

"Te escucho pequeñín" Respondió Hayate

"Fate-san y Nanoha-san se van a unir ¿Cierto?"

"Cierto"

"Pero, ya tienen dos hijos ¿Verdad?"

"Verdad"

"Entonces… - Al muchacho empezó a salirle lágrimas - ¡¿Por qué no estoy en ese grupo?!"

"¿¡Que clase de trauma tienes eh?!"

_-Un respiro-_

"Fate-san me cuido desde que era niño…"

"Sigues siendo un niño…" Dijo Hayate murmurando para que no la escuchara

"Encima me adopto…"

"Mira, emm, Erio ¿No? – Un asentimiento – ¡No te pases! Tu ya creciste, tienes una vida, ¡Oh vamos! ¡¡La TSAB te paga!! ¿Y aun así quieres que Fate-chan te siga manteniendo?"

"N-No es e-eso"

"¿Entonces que es?"

"Que necesito alguien que me mime todos los días"

"Egoísta – Murmuro Hayate - ¡¡Tienes a Caro!! ¡¡¡TU FUTURA ESPOSA!!!"

"¡¿EH?!" Exclamó asustado el niño

"¡Erio-kuuuuuuuuuun!" Una voz coreaba entrando a la sala

"C-Caro" Tartamudeo nervioso el muchacho

"¡¡Caro-chan!! Bienvenida" Dijo Hayate alzando su copa

"Gracias Yagami-san"

**-Conversación Telepática-**

"Yagami-san, le juro no volver a pedirle a Fate-san, a cambio que me quite de encima a esa niña pervertida"

"¡Pero hacen una pareja adorable!"

"Por favor…"

"Vale, pero con una condición"

"Diga usted"

"¡¡Hagan un video hentai para mi!!"

"¿QUE?"

**-Fin de la conversación-**

"¡Yagami-san! Erio-kun se ha desmayado" Dijo nerviosa la pequeña

"¡Menuda coincidencia!" Exclamó Hayate levantándose de su asiento

"Yagami-san…"

"Bien, lleva a este niño a un cuarto, toma aquí unas llaves – Hayate saco de su bolsillo unas llaves y se las dio a Caro – Cuídalo ¿Va?" Le guiño el ojo

"¡Con gusto!" Le respondió el guiño a Yagami

"Bien – Pensó Hayate – Me quite de encima a Erio y Caro de esta reunión, aunque Caro me cae bien, es tan pervertida como yo, estoy segura que terminara teniendo unos 50 hijos de Erio JO-JO-JO"

"Esto… Hayate-san" Saco Shari de sus pensamientos a Hayate

"¿Qué sucede Shari?"

"Se acabo el licor…"

"¡No importa! – Miro a Vice - ¡¡TRAEME MAS SAKE!!" Le exclamo señalándolo

"¡A la orden!" Salio corriendo el muchacho

"¡Fu-fu-fu! - Empezó Hayate en sus pensamientos - ¡Que buena vida tengo!"

_**En la tierra…**_

"¡Bien! Yagami-san me pidió que las trajera aquí primero" Dijo el muchacho sonriendo

"Esto no esta bien ¿No Nanoha?" Pregunto Fate mirando al lugar a donde habían llegado

"Esto es… - Empezó a salirle un aura oscura a Nanoha, propio del demonio Blanco, haciendo que Fate tomara a Vivio y a su hijo y salieran corriendo lejos de Nanoha - ¿¡UNA TIENDA COSPLAYER!?"

"Yagami-san me dijo…"

"¡¡NO ME IMPORTA LO QUE TE HAYA DICHO!!"

"Pero…"

"¡¡LARGO!!"

"Pero…"

"¡¡HE DICHO QUE…! – Nanoha puso a Raising Heart en su Excelion Mode y apuntando al muchacho - ¡LARGO!"

"Starlight Breaker" Tintineo Raising Heart

"¡¡STARLIGHT…!!"

"¡¡ESTA BIEN ME VOY!! – Exclamo asustado el muchacho - ¡¡PERO NO ME ATAQUE!!"

"¡¡BREA…!!" Nanoha se preparaba para terminar su ataque

"¡¡UWAAAAAAAAAAAA!!" Salio corriendo el hombre despavorido tropezando con varios postes de luz

"¡Puf! Felizmente no termine el ataque" Sonrió Nanoha

"_My master…"_

"¿Qué sucede Raising Heart?"

"_¿Was all just a lie?"_ (¿Fue todo una mentira?)

"Pues, se podria decir que sí, solo quería asustarlo…"

"_That means that we are not to atack_?" (¿Eso significa que no vamos a atacar?)

"Pues si, no atacaremos a nadie"

"_Holly Sh…!"_ (Bendita m…)

"¡¡Raising Heart calla!!"

"Ok…"

"Mou, ¿Dónde estara Fate-chan?"

_**Lejos de Nanoha…**_

"Tenemos que huir lejos de ese ataque, no dejare que les hagan daño, no a ustedes no…" Deliraba Fate mientras corría con Vivio en una mano y con la otra sostenía a su hijo

"Fate-mama ¿Por qué huimos?" Pregunto curiosa la pequeña Vivio

"¡¡Por que Nanoha-mama usara su Starlight Breaker!!"

"¡¡Uwaaaaaaaaaaa!!" Exclamo Vivio poniéndose pálida y tomando mas velocidad

"Espero no pases por el mismo trauma Jailsito" Miro cariñosamente a su hijo

"¡¡LEJOS DEL DEMONIO BLANCO!!" Exclamaron a coro Vivio y Fate corriendo lo mas rápido que podían (Técnicamente Fate jalaba a Vivio como si fuera una tela o algo ya que la pequeña colgaba del brazo de su madre, quien **no** necesitaba de su _Sonic Form_ para huir de allí)

**Notas del autor**

Este será el ultimo capitulo **tan** corto que escribo sobre esta historia

o al menos eso espero xD

Bueno o.o ejem (aclarando voz) Disculpen la longitud de este capitulo, la verdad es que ando enferma y no puedo estar frente a la compu mucho por que me duele la cabecita T.T espero recuperarme para volver con mas ánimos para molestar a Yami-chan!! Parece que ese fuera el único objetivo de mi vida ¿No? xDD Mou, Yami-chan yo se que me animas con la maldad que llevas dentro eso nadie te lo quita xDD tu lo sabes muy bien !!! (Pervertida u.u) Nee Fatu-chan… Mujer donde andas??!! quiero saber que es de tu vida loca *-* Bueno mi PC esta malograda (La que tiene el Internet) ahora estoy en otra que bueno, esta bonita xDD pero no tiene inter u.u (Por eso demore en subir este) Lo siento lo tenia listo antes que el capitulo X de Coincidencia T.T, pero se me olvido pasarlo a mi USB xD Ok no me deje explicar, ejemdesde el principio

Lo qu sucede es que mi PC con internet se ha malogrado, pero tengo otra que no tiene internet(ahi escribo) y los pongo en mi USB vngo a cabin, los subo y listo (Ahora entienden mi calvario?? T.T)

¡Bueno! Ya mucho xD ¿Avances?

"_¡Oh mai gah!" Exclamo Hayate sorprendida_

"_Hayate tu ingles es terrible" Dijo Nanoha_

"_Peor que el mío inclusive" Continuo Fate_

"_¡Callen! El asunto es ¡QUE NO TRAJE MI CAMARA Y MIRENLAS!"_

"_¡HAYATE!" Exclamaron a coro_

Me encantan esos gritos xDD Les di mucho avance recuérdenmelo no hacerlo de nuevo ¬¬ xD

Cuidense!!

Matta nee ^^


	8. Chapter 8

**Capitulo VIII**

"Hayate-chan…" Llamo telepáticamente Nanoha a su amiga

"¿Qué pasa Nanoha-chan?" Respondió Hayate quien s encontraba encima de Zafira con el Sake en mano

"Necesito tu ayuda"

"¿Para qué?" Contesto tomando del pico de la botella

"Pues, Fate-chan y mis hijos no están"

"Nanoha-chan – Hayate paro a Zafira bajando de él - ¿Hiciste algo?"

"No, para nada, solo asuste a tu amiguito con mi Starlight-"

"Breaker – Terminó Hayate – Nanoha-chan, ese ataque asusta a Fate-chan y a Vivio, la reacción mas obvia que han tenido, ha sido escapar de ti"

"Mou, pero ¿Por qué?"

"¿Eres conchuda? ¡¡Encima preguntas porque!! "

"Hayate-chan…"

"¿Es necesario que vaya?"

"Si"

"¡No! Pero dime ¿Es necesario que vaya?"

"Que si"

"¡¡Pero demonios Nanoha!! ¿¡Es necesario que vaya!?"

"¡Maldita sea! ¡¡Te digo que si!!"

"Ya voy, Ya voy, tsk, ustedes no viven sin Hayate Yagami - Terminó Hayate y se dirigió con la botella se Sake y todo hacia un portal para dirigirse a la tierra - Destino: Planeta no administrado, La tierra"

En ese momento una luz cegadora aparece frente a Nanoha

"Ahoooooooora, siento la mujer que en mi dormía y poco a poco se muere la niiiiiiiiña, será como una luz de la la la" Cantaba Hayate algo ebria

"Hayate… ¿Chan?"

"¡Nanoha-chan!" Se acercó Hayate con la botella hacia su amiga

"Mou, no te acerques"

"¿Eh?"

"¡Aléjate de mí Satanás!"

"No empieces Nanoha-chan"

"¿Estas ebria?"

"Un poco…"

"¿Motivo?"

"La partida de ustedes"

"¿¡Por qué lo hicieron Hayate!?"

"Nanoha-chan, vele el lado positivo – Se acerca a apoyarse en el hombro de Nanoha – Fate-chan y tu vivirán juntas, como si fueran una familia, pero esta vez de verdad no de mentiritas, podrán estar ustedes juntas, por siempre y para siempre, bueno en realidad cuando terminen los 3 años de plazo, o hasta que formalicen su relación y se muden juntas a Mid-Childa, después de los tres años obvio"

"Mou, Hayate-chan, lo que dices es un poco…"

"¿Genialozo, amoroso, sexoso?"

"Raro"

"Aiins…"

"Mou, Hayate-chan estás aquí para ayudarme a buscar a Fate-chan"

"Cierto, cierto, haber déjame contactarme con ella"

"Está bien"

"Por los poderes otorgados por Pikachu, Ronald Mc Donald y Las Chicas súper poderosas, yo te contacto Fate Testarossa Hallaoun"

"Hayate-chan…"

"¿Qué?"

"¿Qué demonios fue eso?"

"Nada, no lo entenderías, no eres de mi estirpe"

"Hayate-chan…"

"Ya, no dije nada"

"¡Entonces no pierdas más el tiempo!"

"Ya, ya, amargada"

**Conversación telepática**

"Fate-chan, Fate-chan"

"¿Hayate?"

"Sí, oye, ¿Dónde estás?"

"Lejos del demonio blanco"

"Ya me di cuenta" Dijo Hayate rodando los ojos

"¿Por qué?"

"Nada, nada, es solo que… Nanoha-chan esta preocupada por ustedes tres"

"Pero…"

"O te vienes o te vienes maldita sea, sino, le diré a Nanoha-chan, ciertas cosas…"

"¿Qué cosas…?"

"Como, haber, las veces que me has llorado desde los 9 años diciéndome que te habías enamorado de ella, o la vez que te emborrachaste y saliste ilesa en una misión, o la vez que casi la-"

"Voy para allá"

"Así se habla amiga del alma"

**-Fin de la conversación telepática-**

Pasaron cinco segundos hasta que la enforcer finalmente llegó

"Miren, no tengo mucho tiempo, mi contrato dice que trabaje hasta las 8:30 - Decía Hayate mirando la hora – Además éste es el último capitulo y tenemos que hacerlo bien"

"Lo haríamos bien si no te salieras del guion Hayate" Dio La enforcer

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio mientras se miraban las caras

"Ejem - empezó Hayate – Nenas, tengo una reservación en un restaurant bien feeling, yo cuido de los bebos y ustedes se divierten ¿Qué dicen?"

"Um… Bueno Hayate, primero nos gustaría ir a casa" Dijo la enforcer

"¡No!, digo, no, me llevo a los bebos al parque de diversiones y ustedes se enamoran como dice en el guion"

"…"

"Bueno, vayan, vayan, no tienen que perder"

Hayate las empujo y les dio la dirección del restaurant, mientras ella tomaba otra dirección con los niños

"Tia Hayate, ¿A dónde vamos?"

"PRIMA, recuerda, PRIMA, Hayate, bueno primita Vivio, vamos al parque de diversiones con tu hermano"

"Algo me dice que él será un lunático"

"Bueno, según Karim, será exactamente igual al comportamiento de Fate-chan, pero luego saldrá el verdadero Jail, tu tendrías, ¡Oh mai gah! Ya estarías bordeando los 20, lo siento soy mala en matemáticas"

"¡No me asustes! – Vivio suspiro – Entonces PRIMA Hayate, sabes que es un desperdicio todo esto ¿no?"

"Si, por eso lo disfruto"

"Wow"

_**En otro lado**_

"Fate-chan… ¿Este es el restaurant?"

"Emm, bueno, la dirección dice que aquí es"

Estaban frente al restaurant, más lujoso y romántico de toda la ciudad

"Bueno, será mejor que entremos"

"Emm, si"

Fate se encontraba un tanto nerviosa ya que Hayate había preparado la cena romántica y ella aún no sabia como declarársele a Nanoha

"Disculpe, tenemos una reservación hecha por Hayate Yagami" Dijo Fate

"¡Claro! La señorita Yagami (Y la que pago más dinero) vengan es por aquí – Iban caminando por el restaurant – Un aviso, ustedes pueden consumir lo que quieran, la señorita Yagami ya pagó todo"

"¿T-T-Todo?" Tartamudeó Fate

"Si, todo – Respondió – Aquí es su mesa, y su mozo especial vendrá en unos momentos"

"Uhm, gracias" Termino Fate, el señor asintió y se fue

"Mozo especial ¿Eh?"

"Nanoha, creo que deberíamos salir corriendo, tanta amabilidad de parte de Hayate no es bueno"

"Lo sé Fate-chan, pero-"

"Buenas noches, ¿Puedo tomar su pedido?"

"¿¿¡¡Yuuno!!??" Exclamaron a coro las chicas

"Si, Hayate me pego para venir aquí"

"Hayate…"

**-Flash back-**

"Fate-chan, ¿Cómo te gustaría ver al hurón?" Preguntó Hayate

"De muchas formas"

"¿Algo comestible?"

"Ag, no, él es malo para la salud, prefiero comer la comida de Shamal"

"Jajaja, ¿Y bien?"

"Pues, no sé, hay tantas formas en las que quiero verlo rebajándose"

"O muerto"

"Tampoco soy homicida como tú"

"¡Hey!"

"Bueno, depende de que tipo de imagen quieres que te muestre de cómo me gustaría ver a Yuuno"

"Bueno, algo ni malo ni bueno, algo decente y aceptable"

"Pero al mismo tiempo rebajándose ante mi"

"Tampoco, tampoco, como si el tuviera que servirte"

"¿Sirviente?"

"No tanto"

"Haber, algo ni bueno ni malo, más o menos decente"

"Ajá, o sea, en todo lo malo que haz pensado pues, trata de hacer algo pasable más o menos tomando mis ideas"

"Un mozo"

"¿Un mozo?"

"Si, haría caso a todo lo que le digo"

"Bueno, si tu lo dices"

**-Fin del Flash back-**

"¿Y bien?" Pregunto el muchacho vestido de CAMARERA, no de mozo

"Primero la carta ¿No crees?" Dijo Fate

"Cierto, tomen"

"Vuelve cuando te llamemos, no queremos que nos observes"

"Tsk, está bien"

"Hayate-chan lo hizo vestir así de seguro"

"Si, Hayate es una gran amiga"

"Pero acaso no dijiste que tanta amabilidad de Hayate era malo"

"¿Yo? Jajaja, si seguro – Suspiro – Pero, no importa, aprovechemos el favor de Hayate" Dijo alegremente la enforcer

"Bueno, esta bien, ¿Te parece si pedimos esto?"

"Claro, se ve delicioso"

Discutieron un rato sobre lo que debían comer con el dinero de Hayate, luego llamaron a su camarera, digo mozo

"Bien, queremos…"

Fate empezó a describir como los quería y en que tiempo (Cosa que había aprendido de Hayate), Terminaron de comer y quedaron satisfechas, era el momento ideal para la declaración de Fate

"Fate-chan, te veo nerviosa ¿Paso algo?"

"¿Eh? No, nada Nanoha"

**Conversación telepática**

"Que fueeee, Fate-chan"

"Hayate, ya terminamos ahora dime lo que debo hacer"

"Bueno según el guion debes declarártele a Nanoha-chan"

"P-P-Pero, los nervios me ganan"

"Oye, sólo dile lo que me dijiste a mi, eso de 'La amo con toda mi alma' y esas cosas, ese es tu campo amiga, hey, ¿Te gusto el mozo?"

"Eres la mejor Hayate"

"Jajaja, lo sé"

"Mis hijos Hayate, ¿Cómo están?"

"Bueno Vivio ahora en la montaña rusa, tu hijo lo tengo yo cargado"

"Que bueno que se estén divirtiendo"

"Sólo espero que Vivio no vomite"

"¡Hayate!"

"Olvídalo, sigue en lo tuyo, yo sigo en lo mío, nos vemos en un rato ¡Adiós!"

"Adiós…"

**-Fin de la conversación-**

"Nee, Nanoha"

"¿Si Fate-chan?"

"Hay algo que tengo que decirte"

"Dime"

"Nanoha, yo – Tragó saliva – Desde hace más de diez años llevo este sentimiento conmigo, yo… - Suspiro – Yo estoy perdidamente enamorada de ti…"

Hubo un momento de silencio, Fate miraba al piso y Nanoha sólo atendía, luego Nanoha se paró de su asiento y se acercó a Fate

"Me alegra saber que tu y yo sentimos lo mismo"

Nanoha sonrió y Fate solo la miro sorprendida, poco a poco fueron acercando sus rostros para sellarlo en un beso, pero…

"¡CHAUNEN!" Exclamó la comandante entrando con Vivio en sus hombros y un bebé en brazos

Nanoha y Fate se separaron para mirar a Hayate ruborizadas

"¡Oh mai gah!" Exclamo Hayate sorprendida

"Hayate-chan tu ingles es terrible" Dijo Nanoha

"Peor que el mío inclusive" Continuo Fate

"¡Callen! El asunto es ¡QUE NO TRAJE MI CAMARA Y MIRENLAS!"

"¡HAYATE!" Exclamaron a coro

"Vale, vale, bueno ya vine, y les traje a sus hijas, ustedes ya son novias y-"

"No Hayate-chan, aún no"

Nanoha se volteo hacia Fate y la besó, Fate respondió al beso, Nanoha la abrazo por los hombros y Fate por la cintura, Hayate por otro lado le tapó los ojos a Vivio

"¡CHAUNEN!" Exclamo Hayate, rompiendo el beso de las chicas

"Con un demonio Hayate, basta de chaunen" Dijo Fate

"Cierto, ¿Qué es '_Chaunen_' Hayate-chan?"

"No sé, lo leí en el manga de Azumanga Daioh, Osaka y Chiyo-chan decían eso, luego lo dijo Yukari-sensei, jaja fue chistoso"

"…"

"Emm, cof cof, bueno, vamos a casa"

"¿Vamos? Disculpa, sólo iremos Fate-chan, mis hijos y yo"

"Emm, no – Dijo Hayate – Nos vamos a Mid-Childa"

"Pero, tu nos diste-"

"Ajá, ya pasaron tres años en Plutón, ahora vamos"

"P-P-Pero" Decían en unísono las magas

"Nop, vamos, tengo Sake que tomar"

"Demonios, o sea que esa casa y todo el asunto ¿Era mentira?" Dijo Fate

"Por algo les mande a mi cosplayer, sabía la reacción de Nanoha-chan, supuse que me llamaría, y pues, sólo les día un día libre, ahora vamos"

"¿Y la casa? ¿Las profesiones? ¿La escuela?" Decía Nanoha

"Revisa la dirección, no hay casa, en ese lugar, solo hay pista, pero vamos chicas, algo bueno salió de todo esto ¿No?"

Nanoha y Fate se miraron y sonrieron, se tomaron de la mano y acompañaron a su comandante, al llegar a Mid-Childa lo primero que hicieron fue mudarse a un solo cuarto, pasaron los años y el bebé fue creciendo, era parecido a Nanoha físicamente, pero exactamente igual a la actitud de Fate, a veces el muchacho tenía sus ataques de locura y decía cosas así como '_Dominio total del mundo'_ al fin y al cabo Nanoha y Fate seguían queriendo al niño, Vivio en lugar de cuidarlo lo molestaba, pero era su forma de expresar su cariño, pasó el tiempo y Vivio se convirtió en una oficial de la TSAB, maga Aérea, y era encargada a varias misiones, Nanoha y Fate estaban orgullosa de su hija, sin embargo…

"Sala de control a Vivio Takamachi, por favor responda"

"Aquí Vivio Takamachi ¿Qué sucede?"

"Su hermano, llamaron de su escuela diciendo que el muchacho había creado unos androides y estaba dispuesto a hacer lo que quiera, y sólo contamos con usted, Vivio Takamchi"

"Puff, esta bien, voy para allá"

**Conversación Telepática**

"Tía Hayate"

"PRIMA, demonios, PRIMA"

"Bueno, ya vas a los cuarenta ¿No?"

"¡Para eso no llamas! Dime que sucede"

"Ya empezó"

"¿Qué cosa?"

"Jail ya recupero su memoria y anda con androides por todo Mid-Childa"

"Oh… Bueno te lo encargamos Vivio ¡Adiós!

"¡Hey eso fue tu culpa!"

"No del todo…"

"…"

"Bueno, bueno, ya va, te ayudaré, mandaré a mis guardianes (los cuales ya van en la menopausia, menos Vita y Zafira) a ayudarte"

"Sólo es cuestión de tomarlo preso, con eso bastará"

"Tu Fate-mama lo atrapó la vez pasada"

"Cierto, creo que también les avisaré a ellas"

"Vale, entonces yo también voy"

"Como quieras"

Vivio con la ayuda de Fate, Zafira y Vita capturaron a Jail, Fate ya se lo esperaba, luego de la conversación que tuvo con su hijo sobre que le gustaría hacer en el futuro, Nanoha no participó por que entró en un mar de lágrimas, Hayate fue a consolarla, Shamal y Signum se cansaron muy rápido y dejaron la batalla inconclusa, al final de cuentas, esta historia se hizo estúpida al principio, pero tuvo un final muy raro, como el que iba a ser originalmente, bueno, Jail entro en la cárcel e hizo amiguitos, conoció a Alvin y las ardillas, a Cruela de Vil, entre otros, luego Nanoha pidió liberar a su hijo y ayudarlo a recapacitar, y así se hizo, el chico entro en terapia, y fue sanando poco a poco, Nanoha y Fate se sintieron mejor, aunque Hayate y Vivio lo veían como caso perdido, el muchacho a final de cuentas entró a trabajar con el grupo de científicos de Mid-Childa y se hizo famoso por sus descubrimientos, ¿Eh? Pero si el patán quiso destruir Mid-Childa, bueno, el asunto es que como a Fate, él también fue perdonado (Aunque Fate no sabía lo que hacía sin embargo éste si), el asunto es que Jail se hiso el científico más famoso que pudo haber habido en Mid-Childa, Vivio la maga más poderosa y más aún aumentaba su reputación por ser hija de las dos mejores A's

"¡Hey la mejor soy yo!"

Si Hayate, como digas, bueno, Nanoha dejó el trabajo pero tomó un puesto más elevado, esos con los que nomás tienes que estar sentado, Fate también, ambas ya no tenían fuerzas (Pero bien que las tienen para otras cosas), Hayate continuó en lo suyo, le gustaba mandar a los demás y ahora era superintendente junto con Nanoha y Fate, aunque Hayate era la más más, Shamal y Signum eran atendidas por Vita quien les hacia esos favores como '_Trae mi dentadura'_ y eso, Zafira, ese vago no hacia nada como siempre, Rein seguía al lado de Hayate, la chaparrita no crecía, ¿Agito? Cierto, no la mencione en la historia pero era de suponerse que andaba con Signum, bueno ella ayudaba a Vita, Yuuno, pues él, consiguió otro empleo, de camarera, no de mozo, dejó la biblioteca y se fue a donde le daban más dinero, emm ¿Y como termina esto? Pues, colorín, colorado, y bla bla este cuento se ha acabado

"¡Di que soy la mejor!"

Hayate, ya termine

**-Fin-**

**Notas del autor**

Final estúpido ¿No? Sin sentido y nada de eso, yo les advertí que este fic carece de sentido .-. supuestamente en el original dejaba a Jail en la cárcel, pero decidí sacarlo para pelear un rato con Hayate, bueno, .-. hasta a mi me ha parecido raro .-. nos vemos! Hasta mi próximo trabajo! y prometo hacer más chistosos como les gusta según me he dado cuenta xD los veo! Cuídense Matta nee!! ^^

cofcofYami-chan,Fatu-chanyasevieneelficdedicadosóloparaustedescofcof

CHAUNEN!

XD


End file.
